Secure mounting of cables during installation thereof is a necessity in a variety of environments. One such environment is in fiber optics, and in particular in the fiber optic inside office environment. In such environment, fiber optic distribution enclosures are utilized to manage optical fiber distribution. An enclosure typically accommodates one or more fiber trays, each of which includes one or more cassettes. Within a cassette, an incoming optical fiber may be spliced, split, etc., and outgoing optical fibers may be connected to the cassette and incoming optical fibers to provide fiber optic connections within the inside office environment. The incoming cables which include incoming optical fibers must be secured to the enclosures to facilitate secure, reliable connections.
Current techniques for mounting cables require the use of tie-wraps, hook-and-loop fasteners, hose clamps, bracket clamps, etc. In many cases, the mounting performance using such apparatus is less than desirable, and/or the ability to remove and reattach such apparatus to relocate or adjust the associated cable is limited. Additionally, while some “quick-release” type solutions are available, these solutions require an additional mounting plate to be secured within the enclosure. Further, presently known mounting solutions do not relieve torsional or bending stresses in the associated cables.
Accordingly, improved cable mounting clamps are desired. For example, cable mounting clamps which are easily and efficiently removable and reattachable in associated environments, such as to associated enclosures, would be advantageous. Additionally or alternatively, cable mounting clamps which include features for relieving torsional or bending stresses in associated cables would be advantageous.